Wapol
'Introduction' "Tin-Plate" Wapol is the former monarch of the Drum Kingdom, originally named for the "Drum Peak" mountains which support Wapol's castle. He became a pirate after fleeing from his country when Blackbeard and his crew attacked Drum Island. After his defeat by the Straw Hat Pirates, he became the head of his own toy enterprise, and two years later, he was given his own kingdom by the World Nobles and now reigns as the king of the Black Drum Kingdom. 'Personality' 'History (One Piece manga)' 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' Devil Fruit Munch Munch Fruit is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows Wapol to eat and chew anything (except Seastone) from wood to even the strongest metals. The eaten items can then be fused to turn Wapol's body into a weapon or be combined together to create something else. * Munch Munch Pounce: * Baku Baku Factory (バクバク工場 (ファクトリー) Baku Baku Fakutorī?, literally meaning "Chomp Chomp Factory"): A technique in which Wapol combines two or more different things he has swallowed to create something else. This was first seen being used when Wapol fused Chess and Kuromarimo together to create Chessmarimo. The way Wapol fused them together into a form that talks with two voices simultaneously resembles fusions found in Dragon Ball. After being defeated by Luffy, Wapol used this technique often in order to create toys as a means of livelihood. A by-product found in the toys created by this technique, that was discovered by scientists, is a new type of steel, hinting that this fruit may also fuse undiscovered minerals. This steel was dubbed by the scientists as Wapometal. This is called Munch-Munch Factory in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. ** Slim-up Wapol (スリムアップワポル Surimuappu Waporu?): Wapol swallows most of his body until only his lower jaw is left. He then rearranges his bone structure using his powers. When he's done, he pops out and reveals himself as a skinnier and taller version of himself. This was first seen being used in order to chase Nami better. This is called Wapol Slim-Down in the Viz Manga and Lean and Mean in the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * Munch Munch Tongue Chain: * Baku Baku Shock (バクバク食 (ショック) Baku Baku Shokku?, literally meaning "Chomp Chomp Food"): After eating something, Wapol can mutate the object or material into his body such as turning his arm into a cannon. This was first seen being used by Wapol to turn himself into a house with cannons for arms. The various forms seen so far Wapol has changed into using this technique are a large form consisting of various weapons, a house with cannons for arms, a wooden form with a long branch for a nose and tree coming out of its head, a form with a lamp for a head complete with a burning candle, and a park bench. This is called Munch-Munch Mutation in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub and Munch-Munch Shock in the FUNimation dub. ** Ningen Heiki (人間兵器 Ningen Heki?, literally meaning "Human Weapon"): Described by Wapol as his most powerful transformation, after eating all the weapons in Drum Castle's armory, Wapol uses Baku Baku Shock to transform his entire body into weaponry. First seen being used to defeat and punish Dalton in a flashack , Wapol tried to use it against Luffy during their battle, but was unable to due to Nami having stolen the armory key from him. ** Arm Cannon (アーム大砲 (キャノン) Āmu Kyanon?): Wapol transforms his arm, or both of them, into a cannon and fires cannonballs at his opponent. ** Bero Cannon (ベロ大砲 (キャノン) Bero Kyanon?, literally meaning "Tongue Cannon"): Wapol transforms his tongue into a cannon and fires a cannonball at his opponent. This was first seen being used to fire at Luffy when he grabbed Wapol's jaw tightly with his hand. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Tongue Cannon. ** Foot Wheels: ** Razing Upchuck: Trivia Category:Pirate Category:Royal Category:Black Drum Kingdom Category:Male Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Part-Machine Category:Huge Appetite Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Category:Husband Category:Shapeshifting Category:Metal Manipulation Users Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Rulers Category:Pirate World